Broly
Broli (ブロリー, Burorī, FUNimation's dub: Broly) is a character in the eighth, tenth, and eleventh movies of the Dragon Ball Z anime. . Character overview Revealed to be another surviving Saiyan, for most of his life he was subdued by his father through artificial means until the arrival of Son Goku, who drives him into a fierce rage to unveil his true nature as the Super Saiyan foretold in legend. Displaying vast and seemingly limitless power against the heroes of the series, Broli would battle them twice with his clone making the third appearance. Broli's name is a pun on "broccoli".He is THE ONLY Legendary Super Saiyan. History Childhood At birth, Goku had a battle power of 2, while Broli was born with the astonishing level of 10,000. This is an unusually high level of strength, especially for a newly born Saiyan infant, considering that Raditz, who was an average low level adult Saiyan warrior, had a power level of over 1,200 (1,500 in Daizenshū #7) in his first appearance. Broli's exceptional gifts marked him as a mutant, possibly even as the Legendary Super Saiyan. King Vegeta feared the boy and what he might come to be, and gave the order for the infant's execution. Broli's father Paragus begged the king to spare the life of his son, arguing that the powerful Saiyan infant could be an aid to the king's son, the young prince Vegeta. King Vegeta pointed out that the child could actually become powerful enough to overthrow the prince, and ended the argument by sentencing Paragus to death as well, shooting him with a ki blast. Up until this time since birth, Broli was noticeably disturbed by Goku, who was crying incessantly in the adjoining infant pod. From then on, Broli would hold a subconscious hatred against Goku all throughout his life. His troubles would only double, as young Broli's execution was carried out, being stabbed through the stomach with a dagger. Both he and his father were thrown in a trench and left to die. While Paragus was severely wounded yet conscious, Broli survived the attempted execution only to grow stronger from the Saiyan ability to recover and increase greatly in strength from cases of near-death. Later on that same day, Freeza acts on his own fear of the Super Saiyan legend and attacks Planet Vegeta, killing King Vegeta along with the Saiyans' planet. Amid the destruction, Broli sensed the danger and encased himself in a powerful protective shield of ki, grabbing his father and flying him to safety. As the planet was destroyed, the two of them were able to escape without harm. The legend As Broli grew to adulthood, Paragus realized all was not well. As astonishing as the boy's level of power was, his mental and emotional instability were even greater. Paragus lost whatever influence he might have had over his son. Fearing for his own safety, and believing Broli would destroy world after world if left to his own strength, Paragus had a scientist create a special control device to keep Broli under restraint. Successful at controlling Broli in this manner, Paragus initiates a plan to rekindle Saiyan dominance, plotting to use Earth as a base of operations and have revenge on the only son of King Vegeta. When first seen Broli appears to be a low-level Saiyan, but Paragus uses the control device to suppress Broli's powers. When Son Goku appears, however, Broli remembers his past and becomes extremely erratic, attacking Goku. During Broli's first two encounters with Goku he is brought back under control by Paragus. Initially, Paragus was able to do this with great ease, but it steadily became more difficult for Paragus to retain control over Broli. Eventually, Broli overpowered the control device, and fully manifested his powers. No longer under the device's control, he kills his own father, and unleashes a rampage on Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Trunks, and Piccolo. He nearly defeats them all until they channeled all of their energy into Goku, who used the energy for one last powerful punch into Broli's stomach, reopening his old wound from being stabbed, that seemingly killed Broli. Second coming Broli, who managed to survive after his battle with Goku and somehow got inside a Saiyan Space Pod, coincidently landed on Earth. The impact crater caused by his landing filled up with water and froze over time, and he himself fell into a coma. While Broli was still in a coma, Gohan grew up, Goten was born and Goku had died. During an adventure to collect the Dragon Balls, Goten, Trunks, and Videl landed near the mountain range where Broli's Saiyan Space Pod crashed. Ironically Goten happens to cry within hearing distance of Broli, awaking the Saiyan from his coma in all his fury. Once awakened, Broli tried to seek his revenge on Goten, mistaking him for Goku. Despite Son Goten being Broli's main target, Trunks and Videl became victims to his brutal rampage as well until Son Gohan arrived at the scene after sensing the Legendary Super Saiyan. It was only after spiritual help from Goku and a Kamehameha wave that they were able to send Broli straight into the sun. Bio-Broli Soon thereafter, it is revealed that a sample of Broli's blood had been preserved, which was used to clone Broli in a bioengineering laboratory that created bio warriors. With his overwhelming power, the awakened Broli clone shatters the bio-liquid tank in which he was created. Once exposed to open air, the bio-liquid that drenched the Broli clone became a very corrosive fluid that devoured any cellular matter that was not like itself and gained strength and energy as it consumed, turning the Broli clone into a bio-mutant. Bio-Broli goes on a rampage, attacking everything in his path including Goten, Trunks, Kuririn, Android 18, and even Mr. Satan who are present there answering a challenge from the owner of the laboratory. Bio-Broli's destructive force causes a great leak in the bio-liquid containers, spilling the bio-liquid throughout the laboratory and the island on which it was located. He continues on with his vendetta until he is lured into a shower of the mutating bio-liquid. Thinking they had seen the last of him, Goten and Trunks, along with the others escape from the laboratory and fire ki blasts onto the sea causing a massive tidal wave to flood the island, solidifying the remaining bio-liquid since water was the only thing capable of stopping it. Astonishingly, however, Bio-Broli reemerged from the sea as a mutated giant only to be solidified by the sea water as well. Seeing their opportunity to attack, Goten and Trunks blasted the solidified Bio-Broli into oblivion. Forms and transformations (A common misconception is that Broli is the same Saiyan that Vegeta referred to when he related the Super Saiyan legend to Goku. Although Broli was referred to as the Legendary Super Saiyan, he would be far too young to be the Super Saiyan of that legend, being that he is the same age as Goku. The Super Saiyan in the legend lived and self destructed long before Broli, Goku, and Vegeta were even born.) Super Saiyan The form Broli takes during his first fight against Goku is actually his Super Saiyan form. In this transformation his muscles swell slightly. The blue/green hair and dark skin are caused by the device his father attached on Broli's forehead in order to control, calm, and tame him to a certain extent. When activated, it automatically restricts Broli from surpassing this controlled Super Saiyan form. However, when Broli and Goku come face to face for a second time, Broli's anger becomes too strong for the device to control, shattering it, and allowing Broli to transcend to Legendary Super Saiyan. (Note that once Broli was freed from the device's control, the appearance of his Super Saiyan form returned to that of a normal Super Saiyan. The full transformation is demonstrated soon after awakening on Earth.) Legendary Super Saiyan As the maniacal Legendary Super Saiyan, Broli's size, muscle mass, strength, and speed are extraordinarily far beyond that of any other Super Saiyan, and unlike other Super Saiyan forms that decrease energy due to effects such as fatigue, this form gradually increases his energy as a battle continues. Additionally, his irises and pupils in his eyes seemingly disappear. His seeming invincibility stems from his power, not his muscles. (Note that Broli's hair held a lime green tinge while being in this form because of a side-effect caused by the sudden release from his father's control device. Broli's next appearance in this form shows the lime green tinge no longer present.) Bio-Broli This form was a completely separate entity rather than another transformation of the original Broli. Bio-Broli was the bioengineered clone of the Legendary Super Saiyan, and though it lacked some of Broli's most distinguishable traits such as his extraordinary strength and speed, it still retained Broli's notable recklessness, and lack of compassion. Soon after awakening, Bio-Broli's overwhelming power shattered the bio-liquid tank in which he was created, spilling the bio-liquid. Once exposed to open air, the bio-liquid became a very corrosive fluid that devoured any cellular matter that was not like itself and gained strength and energy as it consumed, allowing the Broli clone to survive in it. The only weakness that this fluid possessed was that it could be solidified by water. Thus, solidifying all genetic material it had absorbed along with it, including Bio-Broli. Powers and abilities Broli's style of fighting is very different compared to the other characters of the series. He mostly relies on his size and power to overwhelm the opponent, often performing attacks that resemble wrestling moves. He only uses one type of energy attack which is a powerful condensed green sphere of various sizes. Video game appearances Broli is a playable character in: * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 * Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai * Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road * Dragon Ball Z: Sagas * Dragon Ball Z: Taiketsu * Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury * Dragon Ball Z: Super Sonic Warriors 2 * Dragon Ball Z: Super Butoden 2 See also * Broly: The Legendary Super Saiyan * Broly: Second Coming * Bio-Broly Category:Full-blooded saiyans Category:Extraterrestrials